The Darkslide
by Cyrokin
Summary: When two groups of sliders land in the same world, there's bound to be trouble; especially when one of the two is a gang of notorious criminals. Set in season 4.


**So, I've been watching this show, Sliders- and I really like it. I have a fanfiction written for it... well, a little bit of one. Enjoy. XD**

 **The Darkslide- by Cyrokin**

The air seemed to bend and implode on itself, before a vortex- a whirlpool of a tunnel- appeared and opened wide. With a crackle, a middle-aged man with dark skin was expelled from the opening. His exit was followed by a woman in her late twenties, who landed on top of the man, temporarily knocking the breath from both of them.

They didn't have much time to catch it again before two young men in their twenties were spat from the wormhole, shouting as they descended upon their friends. Maggie and Rembrandt quickly rolled out of the way before they were unceremoniously crushed by the Mallory brothers. The brothers landed flat on their backs with a unanimous "uff".

Maggie was up first, brushing bits of grass and dead leaves from her red plaid skirt. "I am _so_ glad to be out of that world," she said as the vortex sealed shut.

"I'll second that," confessed Quinn, standing and massaging his lower back with one hand.

Rembrandt chuckled. "In all the worlds we've been to, I've never once seen _one_ society _so_ infatuated with _one_ particular food," he said.

Maggie groaned. "If I see one more potato chip, I think I'm going to hurl."

"Well, I don't think it was that bad," Colin digressed, fishing out a bag of chips that he had stuffed in his jacket.

"Ugh," Maggie interjected. "I can _not_ believe you brought some with you. Just don't eat them where I can see you." Colin's lip twitched into a smartly amused smile as he shoved the chips back down into his jacket.

While Maggie and Colin had been bantering, Quinn had been looking around, searching for clues about this new world. "Guys, it looks like we're in San Francisco," he stated, as it seemed they had landed in Golden Gate Park. Quinn located the timer and checked the digital display. "And we've got about a week here."

Remmy nodded approvingly. "Seems normal enough to me," he noted.

"So did Potato Chip World," Maggie added. "How wrong we were."

Quinn laughed softly, amused. "Well, I don't see any giant billboards anywhere advertising chips," he said. "I'll take that as a good sign."

"Let's go into town and see what sort of world we've arrived in," Colin suggested.

"Good idea- come on, let's go," said Quinn, beginning to stroll away from the other sliders. The others followed.

 **,.~S~.,**

Just minutes later, a greenish, swirling vortex opened up in another location of the park. Four people again collapsed out of it: Two young men, a middle-aged man, and a young woman.

The woman stood up and dusted off her clothing, grimacing. "Darnit, Quinn, why can't you fix that thing to give us softer landings?" she snapped.

Quinn rolled his brother off of his torso and stood up, his icy blue eyes fixed threateningly on the woman. "I built it for efficiency, Wade, not for comfort," he retorted. "And _I_ don't particularly care to be thrown from a vortex into a hard landing either."

"None of us do, man," said Remm.

All four looked to the vortex, which crackled all of a sudden. Quinn narrowed his eyes. "Brace yourselves- we've got company."

A single policeman stumbled from the wormhole, somehow managing to land on his feet. He looked around in a moment of bewilderment. With a loud KRAK, the policeman was struck with a bullet to the head. He fell facedown on the ground, dead.

Colin spun his pistol and caught it. "Problem solved," he said, a sick smile twisting onto his lips.

The vortex sealed up, and this second group of sliders shared looks. Quinn smiled darkly. "Let's see what's in town, shall we?"

 **,.~S~.,**

 **So, tell me what you think. :D I do hope to continue and finish this little story. Don't count on it, but do expect updates sometime in the future.**

 **Future chapters should be longer, sort of in the veins of my Frontlines fanfiction's chapter lengths. But hopefully not as long as the 8th chapter of that story, which I split into 3 parts. That's a story in itself!**

 **Hope you enjoyed this introduction chapter and all future installments!**


End file.
